With a growth of mobile internet services, a data size in a wireless communication network surges to accelerate a demand for bandwidth. In order to alleviate a congestion of a mobile cellular network, network operators need to deploy more base stations to increase a network capacity, but this is bound to increase an investment cost and maintenance cost. To solve this conflict, more and more network operators choose a mobile data offloading mode to offload a part of data in the mobile network to a wireless local area network (WLAN).
At present, a solution of performing offloading on a universal mobile telecommunication system (UMTS) or a long term evolution (LTE) network via the wireless local area network (WLAN) has been supported in some standards, wherein service data are divided into two, one is sent to a user equipment via an original path, namely, UMTS/LTE, and the other is sent to the user equipment via WLAN.
However, only the UMTS+WLAN or LTE+WLAN offloading mode may be achieved in the prior art, so the offloading effect is limited.